


Gravity

by Wildflower33



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower33/pseuds/Wildflower33
Summary: She had to leave her family behind after the worst day of her life. 8 years later, it's happening again and there's only one team she can turn to. In those 8 years, she distanced herself from anyone worthy, but when she meets the BAU's Boy-Wonder, the concrete wall she built around her starts to crumble.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> I have some good ideas for this story. This chapter is just tasting the waters to see if anyone would be interested in reading it! Make sure to comment letting me know I should continue!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing used here from the Criminal Minds TV Show. I only own the OC of this story.

Her foot tapped against the elevator floor. Adeline had chewed her cuticles raw. The nervousness she was feeling was far beyond anything she’d felt before. It had been 8 years since she went into the program. 8 years since she saw her brother. But with the events of the last few days, nothing would stop her from reaching out to Aaron. 

The elevator dinged and the silver doors opened into the hallway adjacent to the BAU office. She stepped out of the elevator and froze. Surely the front security told Aaron she was here. He’s going to be frustrated knowing she left the safe house without the US Marshal assigned to her protection. She curled her hands in a ball, rubbing her knuckles together. It’s been her nervous tic her whole life, but she hasn’t done it in so long. She was finally getting used to her life. Sleep deprivation the last few days didn’t help control it, either.

“Hey, can I help you?” Adeline jumped in surprise. She looked to her right and saw a dark-haired woman standing with a tall, lanky younger man. The guy held onto his satchel, eyeing her like he was trying to read her mind. He glanced down to her hands and she suddenly felt self-conscious. She pulled on her gas station sweatshirt sleeves. The tacky sweatshirt was one she bought at a gas station on her way up to DC. She was in such a rush to get there from Texas, she forgot to pack one herself. She knew it would be safe. She used cash. Nothing _he_ could trace her with.

“Ma’am?” Adeline caught eyes with the dark-haired woman. She’d forgotten to answer. “N-“ She cleared her dry throat, forcing it to speak up “No. I know where I’m going.” It had been almost 10 years since Aaron joined the BAU, but the offices hadn’t changed too much. She knew where she could find him.

“Are you sure? Who are you here to see?” Adeline looked away from the woman. She didn’t want to talk to anyone other than Aaron. She needed to get to Aaron.

Adeline ignored the woman and walked into the BAU office. She hesitated before heading up the stairs to Aaron’s office. She forced every step, and yet she couldn’t get to him fast enough. Her body was shaking, and her hands were clammy as she grabbed for the doorknob.

* * *

“Have you ever seen her before? Emily asked Reid curiously. Her expression showed more concern than alertness.

“No, but she looks very familiar.” Reid answered back, passing the threshold of the office following Emily. Emily could see he was searching the millions of files organized in his brain. 

“She definitely knew where she was going. Her persistence to get the Hotch seemed imperative.” The two agents joined Garcia and JJ at Emily’s desks.

“Who’s she?” JJ asked the two.

“Not sure. Have any of you seen her before?”

They shook their heads. “She’s pretty, a little rough looking, but pretty.” JJ states

“Periorbital hyperpigmentation could be caused by many things. Iron deficiency, stress, sleep deprivation, sun exposure. She looks too young for it to be caused by age. The fidgeting of her hands indicate she hasn’t slept in a few days. Stress is the number one cause of sleep deprivation. Her heart rate was also increased more than the average for a human. Statistically, about 284 million people suffered from anxiety. Then there’s the….”

“Spence.” JJ laughed. 

“Whatever it is, her eyes showed fear in them. She had fairly new leather boots on but a sweatshirt that screamed tourist. Tells me she’s not lacking in funds, but her looks are the last thing on her mind.” Emily continued.

“Do you think she know Hotch? I’m worried. Should I be worried?” Penelope said anxiously.

* * *

Hotch lifted his head in surprise. He wasn’t used to people barging into his office. He turned to his door and what he saw may his hands go weak, weak enough to nearly drop the folders in his grasp.

“Addie.” The name came out dry, almost painful.

Adeline gave Aaron a short smile. Her hands were shaking. No, her body was shaking. “Hey, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Review and let me know what you think! I encourage critiquing of the story line. Nothing can be perfected without it!


End file.
